Flywheels of this kind are provided with vanes for cooling the engine and are generally known. The flywheel is intended to compensate for rpm fluctuations of the engine. For this purpose, a high moment of inertia of the flywheel is advantageous. At the same time, the overall weight of the flywheel should, however, be as low as possible especially in two-stroke engines in portable handheld work apparatus such as motor-driven chain saws, cutoff machines or the like. A magnet for a magnetic ignition system is usually integrated into the flywheel. Magnets of this kind are manufactured industrially in large numbers. These magnets are configured to have approximately the shape of a parallelopiped and are polarized in the direction of the short edge. In order for the influence on the cooling air flow to be a minimum, magnets of this kind usually are mounted with the short edge in the peripheral direction of the flywheel and with the long edge in the radial direction thereof.